Monster Bunker
General Information The Monster Bunker differs from conventional towers in the game as its mode of attack is to release monsters that have already been bunkered in it beforehand. If used correctly it can be really strong defensively. When the opponents monster comes into its range (which is quite big), the Monster Bunker will release all of its monsters that will attack the intruders (if it detects airborne monsters, only monsters capable of attacking them are released, and the rest remained inside until a ground monster is within range). If the monsters from Monster Bunkers were hurt during the battle, but they manage to return into the bunker, their health will recharge back to max. But if they die, then you lose your monster in the bunker permanently. Monsters can be sourced from the player's current Housing, but a variable amount of Putty is required to do this, depending on the Goo cost of the monster (50%). Alternatively, they can also be bought with Shiny from a store within the Monster Bunker (Note: Not all monsters could be bought with the shiny in the bunker, monsters not researched are not purchasable either). The Monster Bunker also has a good range, which is not surpassed by any other defensive building (considering Monster Bunker is level 4). Monsters bunkered inside are also vulnerable to Marilyn Monstroe, one of the Chaos Weapons, so caution is advised if the Bunkers are close together. Flying monsters such as Zafreeti,Teratorn and Vorg cannot be put in monster bunker, with the exception of Balthazar. Monster bunkers don't release monsters when more than 50% damaged. Commonly, players would normally put D.A.V.E. with rockets due to its high health and damage, and the ability to shoot at flying monsters, Eye-ra due to its self explosion that could devastate the attacking monsters with its massive damage (Airburst Eye-ra can even damage flying monsters and Fomor level 3+), Bandito with Whirlwind due to its AoE, especially against low-health Monster bombs like Pokeys and such. Project X with Acid spores as they leaves a trail of acids on death, damaging any monsters that goes too close. Balthazar is also very good since it does the highest damage of all non-champion monsters when defending against enemy monsters (even higher than D.A.V.E. and King Wormzer). It can also attack both air and ground and has a speed of 4.5, which is the highest in the game. CAUTUION: Monster Bunkers can be catapulted or attacked by tower monsters. Once the Monster Bunker is damaged to the point that it changes to its "damaged" sprite (once it changes its appearance), all of the monsters inside it die. Building and Upgrading Build Limit Building Stages Trivia * The Monster Bunker was released in January 7, 2011. * The Monster Bunker was covered in cloth similar to the Storage Silo's before its release. * All sides of the monster bunker open for monsters from the housing to go in and out. * Monsters released from the monster bunker can receive buffs from your Fomor. * The Monster Bunker has the highest range of all the defensive buildings. * Unlike Champions, it will still attack Eye-ras. * The monster bunker is good when it is partnered with a Fomor because the monsters in the bunker will receive buffs from it. * Monsters will be instantly healed as soon as they make it to the bunker * When Slimeattikus is bunkered and dies, it fissions but explodes after the attack. Tips Category:Buildings Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Monster Bunker Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Attacks air monsters